


All the World's Centre Stage

by deskclutter



Category: The Sandman
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-22
Updated: 2010-06-22
Packaged: 2017-10-10 05:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/96181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deskclutter/pseuds/deskclutter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyta Hall, a journey in reverse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the World's Centre Stage

  
**Title:** All the World's Centre Stage  
**Day/Theme:** February 09 / the wandering wife  
**Series:** Sandman  
**Character/Pairing:** Lyta Hall  
**Rating:** G  
"I suggest you start running," said the creepily quiet girl, and Lyta doesn't know why, but she did.

  
She is an avenger, spurred on by a mother's fury and pain. But she's only an instrument for an old, old power. It's not as refreshing as she thought.

  
There are snakes in her hair and the women call her sister, sister. It feels very odd, and she isn't entirely sure that she likes it. But she needs to find Daniel.

  
She is numb and she cannot feel her fingertips. It is only the slightest bit of non-feeling, but Carl walks away with his arm at an odd angle, and the non-feeling spreads to where her hand gripped him.

  
She goes out to dinner with a nice man, but it isn't at all helpful. All the way she thinks of Daniel, who is small and sweet, the best bits of herself and Hal, and the centre of her world.

  
This is her son Daniel, who a bad man said was born in dreams, but he killed Hal and was speaking nonsense, so his opinion does not count. Daniel means 'God is just' which she knows because she looked it up when the bad man suggested it. It would be fitting if he one day killed the bad man who killed his father. It would be just. Lyta would do it herself as homage to her namesake who was an Amazon queen, but Lyta is not fierce or aggressive – she has always been more of a Lyta than a Hippolyta, and she just doesn't want her world to fall away. She hugs Daniel and sings him to sleep because if the universe were just he would never leave her.

  
Lyta Hall is a broken puppet – her strings are cut and freedom feels like dying. Hal was the ground beneath her, and her air, and she thinks she should just wander away into death now, but she has a baby and her baby needs her so she can't leave.

Okay. That's okay with Lyta. Just as long as someone needs her.


End file.
